Fabricating semiconductor devices, such as logic and memory devices, typically includes processing a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer using a large number of semiconductor fabrication processes to form various features and multiple levels of the semiconductor devices. For example, lithography is a semiconductor fabrication process that involves transferring a pattern from a reticle to a resist arranged on a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP), etch, deposition, and ion implantation.
Inspection processes are used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to detect defects on wafers or reticles to promote higher yield in the manufacturing process and thus higher profits. However, as the dimensions of semiconductor devices decrease, inspection becomes even more important to the successful manufacture of acceptable semiconductor devices because smaller defects can cause the devices to fail. For instance, as the dimensions of semiconductor devices decrease, detection of defects of decreasing size has become necessary since even relatively small defects may cause unwanted aberrations in the semiconductor devices. Furthermore, as design rules shrink, semiconductor manufacturing processes may be operating closer to the limitations on the performance capability of the processes, and smaller defects can have an impact on the electrical parameters of the device.
Detection methods of printability defects, such as those related to insufficient space and/or line width margins and which may also be referred to as hotspots, have traditionally not taken into consideration the wafer or chip topography.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop improved and efficient computer-implemented methods, carrier media, and systems for detecting design defects.